


Nightmares, Daydreams and Magic

by orphan_account



Series: The Rise of the Wolf Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alchemy, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Bi-Sexual Scott McCall, Bullying, Changed Appearance, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Famous Claudia Stilinski, Female Pregnancy, Greco-Roman Mythology, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Romance, High Magical Council, Homosexual Romance, Horror, Huldra, Lares - Freeform, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Schools, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Moresomes, Multi, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Necromancy, Nereid - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Nue - Freeform, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Post Supernatural High School, Professor Talia Hale, Sane Peter, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott redeemed, Seelie Court, Slash, Spirits, Sprites, Succubi & Incubi, Suspense, Sylphs, Threesomes, Unseelie Court, chimera, mythological creatures, possible male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely AU. OOC. OC(s). In a world where the Supernatural twines with the lives of the mundane, the Sorceress Cloud Morcant was legendary, but no was aware that he had a child before her greatly lamented death. Cloud Morcant or Claudia Stilinski gave birth to her son, a Mage. She ferried away her darling son away from those who would use him. Now, eighteen years later Stiles will now make his entrance into the Magical Societies under his real name – Kerwyn Wolfram Stilinski-Morcant. However, all he wanted was a normal life, but with impending doom and prophets screaming about a supernatural apocalypse? The world will need Kerwyn, even if he’s only a klutzy teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares, Daydreams and Magic

** **

 

**Nightmares, Daydreams and Magic**

**_Volume One of the Rise of the Wolf series_ **

Written and illustrated by Merula Aeolus

 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Wolf series. It belongs to its creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **Warnings:** Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Graphic Heterosexual Sex, Graphic Homosexual Sex, Male and Female Masturbation, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Threesomes and More,  cum belly (filling the submissive partner’s belly so full of cum that it distends appearing pregnant), angry sex, pregnant sex, hand jobs, fisting, fingering, rimming, toys (Magical Toys and Dildos) and kink), Adult Language (Explicative and Sexual), Scary Thematic Materials, Extremely Non-Canon/Alternative Universe (AU), Some Mild Time Travel, Many Original Characters (OCs), Out of Character (OOC), changes to appearance, abilities, lineage and history. Violence (Blood and Gore), vampires, torture, minor character deaths, female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, Possible Male Pregnancy (Mpreg), elves, blood magic, necromancy,  mythology, multiple-belief systems, revenge, mates, some references to psychology and sociology, Foreign cultural references (researched), foreign translations, infidelity, new magical creatures/beings, established magical creatures/beings (researched), new magical realms, politics, new types of magic, new potions, magical inheritances, magical nobility, werewolf packs and werewolf subculture, Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics, Fem-Slash, Dominant Females, multiple-points-of-view, powerful  characters, Yōkai societies and cultures, a dark magical underworld, Elemental Manipulation, ESPers, Many Familiars, Shape Shifters, Alchemy, New Weapons, Nephilim, Cambion, Lucifer, Sacrifices, Hell, Alternative Dimensional Spaces, Time Magic, Dimension Magic, Terraforming, Hunters, Royalty, Martial Arts disciplines, New Fighting Styles and Clans, legendary weapons, ancient lore, secret histories, assumed identities, politics, debates, bantering, secret identities, secret family histories, Grimoires, Deceased pseudo-Siblings, shape shifters, politics, apprenticeships, multi-dimensional world, new cultures and customs, artists and musicians, serial killer, mystery and suspense, different kinds of cultural magic, thieves, gentlemen bastards, pick pocketing, criminal underworld, sarcasm and remarkable characters, powerful characters, Egyptian Mythology, Greek and Roman mythology, and Norse Mythology, Bi-Scott McCall, Beautiful-New Appearance Stiles, dream walking, mentioned child abuse,  Magical-Stiles, Spirit animals, Sane-Peter Hale, no Malia Tate or Jennifer, Weird secret identities, Magic Schools, Public-Supernatural, No-Hale Fire

 **Genres:** Mystery/Suspense/Horror/Adventure/Drama/Romance/Supernatural

 **Summary:** Slash. Het. Threesomes and more. Extremely AU. OOC. OC(s). In a world where the Supernatural twines with the lives of the mundane, the Sorceress Cloud Morcant was legendary, but no was aware that he had a child before her greatly lamented death. Cloud Morcant or Claudia Stilinski gave birth to her son, a Mage. She ferried away her darling son away from those who would use him. Now, eighteen years later Stiles will now make his entrance into the Magical Societies under his real name – Kerwyn Wolfram Stilinski-Morcant. However, all he wanted was a normal life, but with impending doom and prophets screaming about a supernatural apocalypse? The world will need Kerwyn, even if he’s only a klutzy teenager.

 **Future Main Pairing:** Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Unknown Males/Stiles Stilinski – No Incest, Suggestions Welcomed     

 **Future Side Pairings:** Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey/Allison Argent, Jackson/Lydia Martin, John Stilinski/Melissa

 **One-Sided:** Scott McCall/Stiles, Isaac Lahey/Stiles and Danny/Stiles

“Blah” – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Written Word, Dreams and Memories

This story will be written in first person for the Main Character (Stiles Stilinski), while other characters’ points-of-view will be written in third person. Stiles Stilinski was born in **1990** (I am rewriting the dates because math isn’t my strong point).

 **Book One:** The Triskelion Chronicles

 **Prologue:** The Man who ran with the Wind 

 _Once upon a midnight dreary,_ is how I’d like to start my story. Unfortunately, it was neither midnight nor dreary. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and I was dusting the School’s Limited Collection of Necromantic Books.  Fortunately for all, I wasn’t allowed anywhere near them as Stiles. My persona as Stiles Stilinski has always been somewhat of a klutzes. I have a theory – the glamour spell my mother tied to the necklace I am stuck wearing was supposed to wear off several years ago. So naturally, a gangly teenager doesn’t translate well for my actual form. The magic disrupts my center of balance and my inner ear. Let me tell you falling down three flights of stairs – not fun. I am dusting the library due to my latest accident. I had knocked over an alchemic potion on our Alchemy teacher and poof, one equivalent exchange for another –I replaced our teacher with a frog. Personally I thought it was a big improvement, but the other Professors didn’t think so. They had to go get him from a swamp in Europe.  The Alchemic professor banned me from his classes after that, which wasn’t much of a loss. I shit you not when I say I could solve and build alchemic arrays and translations in my sleep.  

I whistled softly under my breath as I finished by assigned punishment for the year. I put the cleaning supplies away and dig myself out of the mountain of books, Mrs. Kerrie, the librarian, was sorting through. “Goodbye Mrs. Kerrie.” I say waving cheerfully, she huffs a little and her lips quirk. I sling my messenger bag over my shoulder and leave the small campus. It’s my last day here is Beacon Hills.

Beacon Hills doesn’t have much by the way of Sparks, magic practitioners, so a School for Sparks wasn’t high priority. There was a Supernatural High School, which didn’t teach Magic and a Human High School, but the two schools shared the same massive building – one on each wing. There are three teenagers with Sparks in Beacon Hills, I am of course one of them. The other two are twins, Julius and Julian. It isn’t common knowledge, but a Spark user usually originates from an intermarried species bloodline. We kind of keep it to ourselves.

I am officially enrolled in the Supernatural School as a Hybrid. Sparks are rare and protected. I don’t advertize my abilities. While, Julius and Julian flaunt theirs, they keep my ability to themselves. No one at the High School knows I am a Spark. I take mundane courses for the most part – AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, British Literature, and American History. I was also signed up for gymnastics – something I was sure others took great amusement in. I couldn’t stay on my feet half the time. There was no reason to make an even greater fool out of me. However, some people could really be sadistic. I am required to take several supernatural courses.

My diluted creature bloodlines originate from a Huldra, which is a Scandinavian Forest Spirit, Alfar or a Norse Elf, a Sylph or a Wind Spirit (as designated by a Swiss Alchemist who discovered their kind) and a Nereid or a Greek Ocean Spirit. Naturally I signed up for plant manipulation, elemental manipulation and tactile telepathy. I was kicked out of Tactile Telepathy after my first test – I nearly put the Professor in a coma. He called in ineptitude. Truth was he’d never experienced a mind meld with a Huldra, not that I would learn that till a much later date. While most of my heritage wasn’t malicious in nature, a Huldra could have a wicked temper and hold a grudge. I felt guilty about excelling in Elemental manipulation. It was one of the easiest disciplines for a Spark. Then there was plant manipulation, which I was proud to excel in as a Spark really held no sway over plants or animals, other than our familiars.

I already had two familiars, the terrible two – according to my father. They were Halcyons, two storm birds from Greece. They were quite loyal to me, but had a thing for glittery and shiny stuff. Dad said they were worse than magpies because there were intelligent enough to unlock things and hide away their treasures in obscure places – such as my underwear drawer. Who knew that they knew I used to go commando until the whole – gymnastic incident. Let’s not go into details on that. Their names were Eos (Greek Goddess of the Dawn) and Aeolus (Greek King-Personification of the Winds). Eos decided she would be my adoptive mother and constantly nagged me “Kerwyn, go clean your room, go groom your hair and so on and so forth.” Eos and Aeolus were sister and brother and would get on each other’s nerves until the house was filled with their screeching. Dad hated it. Since I could understand them, I found it hilarious. “Birdbrain” “Dust Rag” “Filthy Mop of Feathers.” Aeolus, I swear is a cryptic as our local veterinarian and Druid, Allan Deaton. It was like pulling teeth to get any real answers from the man. Aeolus got the whole riddles, but thankfully answered easily enough.

 I can sadly say, I don’t have a best friend and I don’t have any close friends. I keep everyone at a distance since my former best friend Scott McCall ditched me after coming into his belated werewolf inheritance. His excuse, “You just don’t understand Stiles, you’re just too human-like.” Thing is a Spark is classified as the thing farthest away from a human, to add insult to injury that was the same day I was going to grandly reveal to him I am a Spark and the son and only inheritor of the Morcant line, the child of Cloud Morcant. Hey, sucks to be me. The individual who kicked me out of my funk was another werewolf. He was my supposed arch-nemesis. Apparently everyone thought I was checking out his girlfriend, when I was just checking out his ass. He kicked me off the lacrosse team and said in simpler terms – _Life is complicated, high school sucks but it’s just the beginning, not the end of the world._ I’m surprised I could understand him – I swear he speaks an ancient dialect of Troll, but that could be an insult to trolls everywhere. So I would like to retract that remark.

I am glad High School is over. I graduated valedictorian of our class – not that I wanted to. I had the highest GPA, combined by my many research papers, which were now being forwarded to scholastic journals globally on my graduation, and my community service hours, I did. So beat that Miss Lydia Martin! Beat that you douche bag, Scott McCall and all you assholes. Whatever. I am so done with angst mode.

I pop into the local coffee shop to pick up a vanilla latte. My favorite barista is on work today. He’s this really hot – and by hot, I mean steamy sex on legs with a dash or orgasmic – guy with pale blue eyes and shoulder-length honey-blond hair. He has these killer legs and broad shoulders with a sinewy, but slender physique. He’s really awkward, doesn’t think much of himself. I have so much fun flirting with him. Serious, if wasn’t so busy (and since I just turned legal – go me!) I would totally demand he fuck me in the backroom. _Hold the sugar honey, I’ll take you instead._ I snort at my own lame pick up line in my head as I pay him. He fumbles with my cup, almost knocking it onto me. I catch it. Give him a gentle smile and yes, sadly, leave. I have too much going on right now for a relationship. Honestly, I am not your one-night stand or your fuck buddy, when I say relationship I mean it.  I silently wish the guy the best lover he could want. He deserves it for putting up with my lame pick-up lines.

I make my way home. Father and I live in a small house on the edge of the reserve. It’s an old Victorian house painted a pale olive-green with white lattice work. The front guardian spills in wild grasses over the white picket fence. I notice the extra cars in the driveway pausing momentarily before quickly heading in.

My father and my grandfather are seated on the couch as several council members stand over them attempting to look menacingly. My heart plummets to my stomach – they know about me now. They know I am the sole heir of Cloud Morcant. Something my mother, grandfather and father took great pains in hiding. All I wanted was a normal life. They turn at my entrance, a scowl etched upon their faces. “Kerwyn Wolfram Stilinski-Morcant, you’re hereby a ward of the Magic Council and the Seelie Court.” I nod, paling, “We are enrolling you in the High Collegiums’ Magical Program. If your behavior and scores meet our expectations you will be allowed contact with your family. Now, please remove the glamour.” The councilwoman instructed. I hesitantly reach for my necklace. 

I knew this day would come. I knew there would be consequences for my family’s actions and that is why I didn’t fight them. However, I made one exception to that rule – “If I leave with you, without a fight. I want one thing.” I said calmly holding the pendant not removing it yet. “I don’t want you to announce my identity to the public until I graduate from the Collegiums’ program. Enroll me under Kerwyn Wolfram and nothing else.” I insisted.

The councilors glance at each other before the woman nodded firmly. “Alright, Stiles Stilinski you’re hereby known as Kerwyn Wolfram for the duration of your education until you graduate.” I remove my pendant. 

Derek noticed him first. The stranger was a handsome guy if not a bit androgynous. He looked like the love child of actress Karen Gillan and actor Matthew McConaughey with a dash of Jennifer Lawrence. Dark-auburn hair with chocolate-brown undertones falls to his shoulders in a mass of waves and curls. His eyes were beautiful. Maybe breathtaking was a better word. His eyes were a warm honey-gold color with a dark-brown rim and framed by long and dark eyelashes. He had sculpted, high cheekbones and a defined square jaw. His nose was thin straight over those desirable full and plump red lips and when smiled he had adorable dimples. His skin is snowy-white with brown freckles decorating his nose. His body is toned and lightly muscular. He was running around the outdoor track, eyes alight with joy of the freedom of movement. “Who is that?” Derek asked, indicating the stranger outside his mother’s window.

Talia Hale was a Professor at the famous Magical Collegiums. She taught potential emissaries for wolf packs. She’d gone into teaching after nearly losing her pack due to the ineptitude of her Emissary. She was a strict teacher, but forced her students to be innovated, creative and good Emissaries. She glances out the window, “That’s Kerwyn Wolfram, no last name.  The council enrolled him. He has been here all summer. I think you might be sharing a dorm with him.”

“Really?” Derek asked cocking his head to one side like a puppy.  The dorms were for the supernatural. The kid, although eerily pretty, didn’t appear particularly supernatural. He watched as the boy stopped and glanced up meeting his eyes for a moment. Derek’s heart beat quickened, Kerwyn waves and began running again.  

“He’s a spark, Derek. According to all the information I could get on him, although it wasn’t much, he’s mage-level and has a great High School GPA from Beacon Hills. He’s scholarship material – even a full ride, but the Seelie court, his guardians are footing the bill.”

“Mom, what aren’t you telling me?” Derek asked, “You’re usually not this interested in new students.”

Talia sighed rubbing her face, “What do you know about mages’ anchor points?”

“A Mage has between five and six anchor points. Two to three of them are always romantically involved with the mage, even considered mates.” Derek said, like he was reading the answer from a book. “Does Kerwyn have an anchor point with a Hale?” Derek asked shrewdly, an odd feeling in his gut.

 “Yes,” Talia said reluctantly, “I was heading to my classroom to retrieve the last of my class supplies before summer break, when I ran into him or rather I followed his scent. He smelled so much like Peter,” Derek’s gut clenched, “And you,” his gut eased, his heart racing, “that I thought you were in the building together. I was expecting you two, so I admit I was a bit rude to him.” Talia admitted ruefully, “Well, you should try to get to know him when classes start? It appears he might play a large role in your and Peter’s lives.”

I had made the goal for myself, while on School Grounds over the summer, to become comfortable in my true physical appearance. I love to run, the wind whipping around me and the pounding of my feet on the track. My breath comes in even and controlled. I am flying across the track like an Olympic runner, wide steps opposed to short and even ones. It’s like I am not touching the ground. I slow to a light jog, beginning my cool-down run around the track, when I feel eyes on me. I glance up at Mrs. Hale’s classroom to see a handsome young man with her. He’s breath taking with his dark hair and that badass black leather jacket. His jaw is covered in light stubble. He’s broad around the shoulders with toned muscles and a trim waist. I want to drool. Instead I give a slight wave and almost blush, feeling awkward. I finish my cool down lap before tucking myself in a shadowy corner to do my stretches. It’s half-an-hour later, when I finally reach my dorm room.  

New students would be flocking into the dormitories tomorrow and classes would start the next day. I had an undecided major, but I was going to study Emissary work for a Minor. My classes were composed of Inter-Species Law and Customs, Intra-Species Law and Customs, Species Culture, Species Magic, Species History and Council Law. I was also taking several courses in linguistics. Additionally, I was studying Alchemy and Runic Magic to appease the Seelie court and High Council. I made my way to my dorm room, which I would be sharing with two other men.

The dormitory was lavishly decorated. The front room or mud room was crafted with a slate floor and pale-gray walls. There was a coat rack with pegs drilled into the wall and a rack for boots. There was also a mirror behind the door. Ascending up a single step was a state-of-the-art kitchen with a gas stove, refrigerator, oven, toaster, blender and microwave.  There was also a connecting nook for eating with a sturdy redwood table and wooden chairs. Behind that was the entertainment room with a television and coffee table, sofa, winged-back chairs and bookcases. There was full bathroom. Lastly there were the three bedrooms, which had wooden floors and were made of Brazilian cherry wood. The rooms have white walls. The three bedrooms had a bed, nightstand, dresser, several book shelves, a closet, desk and chair.

I had my room painted a soothing teal with silver spiral motif on the farthest wall from the door. I picked the smallest room, albeit the only one with a window seat. I collapsed on my green linens before dragging myself to the shower. After washing, I quickly dress in comfortable sweats and a t-shirt and grab a book from a shelf. I received several of my course books early in the summer and have read through them. The Seelie Court also allowed me access into their magical archive and I have been learning a lot in my free time.

I fall asleep with the book on my chest.

Derek was getting his assigned dormitory today and he desperately hoped to be sharing it with Kerwyn. He honestly didn’t know why. He wasn’t friends with the guy and while Kerwyn was certainly attractive, Derek wasn’t looking for another relationship after Paige and Kate Argent. Yet he couldn’t the eager sniff he took of the room once he had opened the door of the dormitory. There was someone in the shower. There are two empty bedrooms. The smallest bedroom has already been claimed. Derek took the biggest room, obviously meant for his inhabitance – since he could smell my mother here. The walls are wallpapered with olive-green and gold stripes. The rest of the room has the same set up as the others – a bed, nightstand, dresser, several book shelves, a closet, desk and chair. The bedspread matches the walls. His mom has also sequestered my favorite lounging chair in here and several laps. He put down his three duffle bags and begun unpacking.

The water turns off and he ignored it until this tantalizing scent permeates his room. It smells like his own scent intertwined with Peter’s and its own unique scent of pine needles, cinnamon, basil and fragrant mint. It’s a heady scent. He turn just in time to see a towel covered pert ass, a slender albeit lightly muscles back and wet dark-auburn hair shut the door behind him. Oh, my god, oh my god – He is almost hyperventilating – Derek had found his mate. He quickly shuts his bedroom door to give himself some space. Despite his yearning need to pounce on the other man, he knows he needs to take his time. He has to get to know his mate. He breathes deeply through his mouth to calm his racing heart. He took hold of his dresser for support and slowly relax every taunt muscle in his body. Slowly, awkwardly he returns to unpacking. He will need to inform his mother and Alpha soon.

 


End file.
